


The Lesson

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, dean being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean pushes Cas one too many times, and Cas decides to deal with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/gifts).



> Ahh, happy birthday BabysNotaProp! I hope this is everything you wished for! <3 Love you loads.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this little ficlet I created, dear readers, new and old. I love hearing from you in the comments, whether that is just an emoji or an essay ; ) I hope you're all well.

Dean has been on edge all day.

Scratch that, he'd been on edge for _days_. First, they'd been all the way to Asheville to dust not one, not two, but three damn vampire nests. Apparently, hipster college students were considered real snacks in the vampire community; Dean couldn't explain the presence of three nests any other way.

And sure, hunting vamps was a milk run but he'd had to share a room with Sam and Jack, so the only action Dean and Cas got were some heavy kissing before Sam got grouchy and tossed a pillow on them.

One the way back, Cas had touched him casually whenever he could.

There was that time Dean really craved some Skittles so they'd stopped at a gas station. Dean had pondered whether to get the original one or the sour one when Cas had perched over his shoulder. A casual hand on his ass and Cas squeezing had been enough to get Dean all riled up. He'd turned to Cas who was acting all stoic. And then Cas had bent down and whispered some really hot, dirty stuff that he'd like to do to Dean and then just turned and left, leaving Dean with trying to think away his damn hard on.

And there was that time when they stopped for dinner and Dean almost choked on a piece of taco because Cas' damn foot was suddenly pressed on his groin, stroking and teasing until Dean's cock was fat and pushing against his pants. Dean actually had to stop talking for that one. He couldn't start moaning in the middle of the restaurant. He'd glared daggers at Cas who had just smiled and turned his attention to Sam, while still teasing Dean.

So there is no wonder that Dean is all wound up as they descend the stairs in the Bunker again.

“Man, it's good to be home again, guys. Three vamp nests. I don't know about you but I'm beat.”

“Are you retiring for the evening,” Cas asks.

Sam shrugs. “I think so. Hitting the shower and I still have my book to read.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “The hunting is done, you don't need to do any more research, Sam.”

Sam scoffs as he drops the duffel bag in the kitchen. “It's not research. This is for fun.” He opens the dead man's fridge and grabs a nut butter and bananas. “Where did my seeds go?”

“Maybe they sprouted away,” Dean says with a grin.

Sam turns with a frown. “You tossed my seeds away?”

“There were things growing on them!”

Sam dumps his items on the counter. “They were germinating.”

Dean makes a face. “Gross, Sam. You don't eat germs.”

Sam shakes his head. “Cas, do something.”

Yes, Cas, do something, Dean thinks sullenly. He stares at Cas, and maybe it isn't the most pleasant stare because he sees how Cas narrows his eyes. Dean doesn't miss the glint of steel in there. A rush of adrenaline comes over him and he swallows.

Cas turns to Sam. “You are right, germinated seeds are healthy. I'll talk to Dean about the common courtesy of not touching what's not theirs.”

Sam glares at Dean. “Good.”

Jack just listens to the entire conversation with an amused smile on his face. “I'm not hungry. Dean, Cas, you want to play some games?”

“Another time, kiddo. I'm kind of beat. I'll just take a shower, maybe read some and then sleep. That last motel bed was awful and did a number on my back. I missed my memory foam.”

Jack turns to the angel. “Cas?”

“Thank you, Cas, but tomorrow. I'll retire for the night.”

Jack nodded. “Alright. See you tomorrow then.”

Sam slices the last of the bananas and spreads them out on the bread. “Crap, I forgot my laundry. Can you help with that guys?”

Dean is not touching that.

“Please,” Sam adds.

Cas nods. “We'll take care of it, Sam. Don't worry.”

Sam nods. “Thanks, owe you one.” He grabs his sandwich and disappears out of the kitchen.

Cas grabs Sam's duffel bag. “Take care of this, Dean. I'll start the showers.”

Dean glares after Cas as he walks towards the showers.

Usually, Dean has no problem with doing Sam's dirty laundry. Hell, he changed his diapers when Sam was a baby, some blood and gore doesn't phase him (much) as long as there's an option to clean it, so he shouldn't be so pissed that Cas asked him – well ordered him really – to do the laundry.

Dean grabs both his and Sam's bag and heads to the laundry room. He opens the lid and starts with his clothes. The machine is only half-full, so he stuffs Sam's clothes in there too. He wrinkles his nose at one of Sam's shirts. Jesus, his brother needs two showers. Tossing in some laundry detergent and a softener that doesn't smell nauseating, he starts the machine.

Back in their room, Cas is nowhere to be found. Dean figures that Cas is already in the shower.

He toes off his shoes and slips out of his clothes. He changed back at the motel so he just unpacks the rest of his spare clothes and folds them neatly before putting them back in the dresser. A hunter can never pack too many clothes. Garments and guns, that's how a hunter rolls, Dean said that one time. It's a good saying, he should use it more often he thinks.

Grabbing a robe, Dean pulls the belt tightly and eases into a pair of comfy slippers. He has no desire to meet either Jack or Sam naked, although he knows Sam showers in the other part of the Bunker after an incident when he got a better look of Dean than either of them wanted.

Dean finds Cas already in the shower. Steam billows, finding its way up toward the tiled ceiling. It's the nice bathroom with a bathtub; too bad it's too small for both of them to use together.

He undresses and opens the glass door. “Warming up the water for me?”

Cas squints with one eye. “It's on the right side of scalding. Don't let all the steam out.”

Dean closes the door behind him and sighs as the warm spray hits him. “Ah, exactly what I needed.”

Cas grabs a bar of soap and hums as he rubs it between his hands. When he's satisfied with the amount of suds, he discards the soap and places his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Just that instant touch is enough to relax Dean.

“Is that all you need?” Cas practically purrs in his ear.

Dean's cock twitches at the words. “You know it isn't.”

“Mm.” Cas digs into Dean's shoulders and squeezes hard.

Dean moans and leans back until he catches the hard planes of Cas' body.

“You're tense,” Cas mutters.

Dean hums as Cas keeps going. He could zap away all the hard knots and tension but Dean is grateful that he doesn't. Cas knows how much Dean loves his hands on him, whether that is a soft caress or a hard slap.

Fuck. Dean's cock swells at the thought and then his mind is transported back to that gas station and Cas whispering words in his ear.

“Cas, I was thinking...”

He feels Cas' fingers in his hair now, and his eyes almost roll back as he feels Cas pressing hard against his scalp.

“Shit... that feels so good.”

“You were saying?”

For a second, Dean has trouble gathering his thoughts but the heavy weight between his legs does a stellar job of reminding him. His cock twitches again. “Um, those words you whispered at the gas station?”

“Yes? What about them?”

Dean turns and strokes Cas' sides. He presses a wet kiss on Cas' bicep. “How about we do them now?”

“We're in the shower. I don't think that's the right place.” Cas pulls at his hair just enough.

A zing of pleasure goes through Dean's body and he lets out a soft moan. Dean opens his eyes to see Cas' eyebrow arching and a smile on his face. “Let's lather up quickly and then be done. This is the better shower, but the hot water won't last forever. How about – “

“How about 'no?' This isn't a debate.” Cas' tone is clipped and Dean itches to push Cas further but he looks ready to leave.

“Fine, it's fine. I'm good.”

Cas' tone softens. “Good.”

They shower quickly, rinsing off the soap.

After drying off, Dean puts on his robe. As he ties the belt, he can't ignore his cock that juts out proudly. He could do a quick one but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, it's Cas' hands he wants on him, not his own.

“Is something the matter, Dean?” Cas' dark rumbling pulls Dean away from his sad thoughts. What's a guy supposed to do to get laid around here?

“I'm fine, Cas.” In his mind, it sounded strong and confident but as it leaves his lips, it transforms into something needy. Dean isn't needy.

“Good.” Cas is already out the door.

If Cas says good one more time, Dean will fucking scream. And he has no idea why Cas is itching to just leave him behind. He's not that slow, damn him. Dean sighs, grabs a towel for his hair and stalks out of the bathroom.

When he's back in their room, Cas is already in sleeping pants and an old Zeppelin-shirt of Dean's. He can't help but smile. Cas looks fucking gorgeous. His smile falters when he realizes what Cas is doing.

He's sitting in a chair, _reading._

“Watchya reading?”

“ _The Good Bee.”_ Cas has stopped reading, and he focuses his gaze on Dean. “It's a fascinating read.”

“I bet,” Dean grumbles. “I know you love bees.” Dean tries to ignore his cock, tries to will it to return to its non-hot state. It doesn't listen. Cas doesn't listen. No one listens!  
  
What's the point of Cas riling him up for fucking hours with his whispering and sexy looks (it's just Cas in his trench coat but now that Dean _knows_ what's underneath, anything is sexy on him) and the foot teasing?

“Great. What's so fascinating about it?”

“It's about bees. What's not fascinating about them?”

“I don't know, you tell me?” Dean crosses his arms.

Cas tilts his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “They're hardworking and obedient. Everything they do is in service to their _queen,_ every action is to further the well being of the queen and hive. They're also very _good._ ”

Fuck him. Cas does that thing with his voice again that Dean loves. The hair on his arms stands up in excitement.

Cas gets up from the chair and puts the book down. He walks up to Dean and wraps his arms around him.

Dean leans in. The shower has almost erased the trace of Cas' scent but as he inhales softly he can still sense the tones underneath the sandalwood that are all Cas.

Cas kisses him softly on the mouth and Dean sighs. Fucking finally!

Dean wastes no time and plunges his tongue inside Cas' mouth. His cock is instantly awake and pokes at the robe. Just to make sure that Cas gets the message, Dean presses himself into Cas, almost rutting at his leg, but right now he doesn't give a damn. Easing off, he murmurs, “I need you.”

“I need you...” Cas groans and pushes his hands against Dean's chest. “I need you to grab me a cold glass of water.”

Dean stops. “Water?”

“Yes, please. I'm thirsty.”

Grinding his jaw, Dean exhales harshly. “Water... on it.”

Dean grabs a glass in the Bunker kitchen and goes straight to the freezer. Cas did say he wanted cold water (and this is _cold_ ).

He returns with the glass and extends his hand. “Here's your water.”

Cas looks at the glass and then at Dean. The look he gives Dean makes him regret his decision, just for a brief moment.

Cas takes the glass and twirls it around. The ice clinks loudly inside. “This is ice.”

“You said you wanted cold water. This is cold.”

“I see.”

Obviously Cas can see but Dean thinks it's a bad idea to point that out. Unfortunately, his mouth is not in agreement with his mind. “I'd be surprised if you didn't see through a see-through glass.”

Cas gets up from the chair and he has no right to look so fucking hot. He's wearing PJ pants and a T-shirt for fucks sake.

He puts the glass down and is in Dean's space in an instant. His fingers spear into Dean's hair and pull back hard. Dean winces. Cas' voice is low. “I think I've tolerated your insolence long enough.”

Fingers still firmly in Dean's hair, Cas uses his other hand to yank off Dean's robe. He touches Dean's boxers and suddenly Dean feels the chill against his naked skin. “I don't know what you're talking about, Cas.”

“You will.” Cas pushes him down on the bed and keeps his hand on Dean's chest. “Now be a good boy and stay.”

Dean bites his lip. He can be a good boy. He'll show Cas. The memory of Cas' hand in his hair is still there, and goosebumps break out on his arms. Fuck him.

Cas takes off his own clothes unhurriedly.

Finally, he faces Dean. He's already hard and strokes his cock casually. “I've been wanting to do this all day.”

Dean grins and bites his cheek as not to answer back. “Uh-huh,” is all he says.

The bed dips as Cas joins him. “Turn around, Dean.”

Dean's heart beats faster. He doesn't move.

“I won't tell you again.”

Dean gives up and allows the smile he's been holding in to grace his face. “You told me to stay, Cas. I'm staying.”

“Enough games.” Cas grabs Dean's arm and pushes at him.

Dean imagines that he's something heavy and big, like a stone or his balls. He's never pushed Cas this far and he realizes that he _likes_ it. Dean thinks of himself as a giant floppy sea star. He doesn't move.

Like an avenging angel, Cas is next to him, covering him. He grabs Dean's chin and squeezes. “You're really pushing it.”

Dean must really be a sucker for punishment but what can he say? He loves to see that look on Cas' face but what he loves, even more, is that Cas doesn't back down. He takes back control. “It seems you can't push it.”

“If I hear you say another word, I'll gag you.”

Well, he's come this far (not literally sadly). Dean looks Cas in the eyes. They truly are beautiful. The only source of light right now is the table lamp, which gives Cas' eyes a dark blue, almost black glow.

“Word,” Dean says. For good measure, he also winks.

Cas' hand covers his mouth and pushes down.

A thrill goes through Dean. He wiggles his body but Cas presses down hard. He holds out his hand and a roll of bondage tape appears.

There's a brief moment when Cas lets go of Dean's mouth. “Really Cas, you're gonna use a flimsy piece of – “

Cas' lips are set and he plasters the tape over Dean's mouth. “Really, I am. Not another word I told you.” He pats Dean's mouth. “Perfect.”

Cas is perfect, Dean thinks. If he had the tape off, he could've told Cas that.

“You're so beautiful, Dean, even when you're a brat.”

Dean wants to object that he's not a brat, not really. He's just creatively disobedient. He wiggles his eyebrows instead.

Cas' grabs his chin and pulls his face to the side. “Enough.”

The strength of Cas is intoxicating. Dean's cock twitches and he feels precome dribble out. He grabs Cas' wrist with one hand, not even a grab, just a touch really but Cas is on him like a hawk.

He straddles Dean.

Dean moves, trying to buck Cas off but Cas pushes down and leans over Dean. “You're really trying my temper, Dean.”

He grabs one of Dean's wrists and holds it securely as he attaches a leather cuff. When he's done he lets go, and does the same with the other wrist. “One more thing.” Cas takes Dean's cuffed wrists and slams them together.

Dean perks up as he hears a click but doesn't have time to process when Cas raises his hips up.

Not sure what's going on, Dean tries to turn when he feels a pull. His arms go up over his head and Dean feels a light stretch in his shoulders. Fucking ropes or chains or whatever.

When Cas is done and the ropes are secured, he looks down at Dean and lets out a dark laugh. “Stop glaring, Dean, it doesn't become you.”

Dean mutters a few curses but the stupid tape is in the way, and it turns into soft mumbles instead.

Cas pats Dean's cheek. “Yes, I know, you'll get a chance to apologize soon. Eyes on me.”

It's _that_ voice, the one that Dean would obey in a fucking instant. “You remember your sign?”

Dean nods and blinks rapidly three times.

He hisses but it just turns into a muffle as he feels a cold finger against his ass crack. Cas works the finger up and down, teasing him and just when it feels good, he removes it. “Don't want you to get too comfortable.”

Cas strokes his cock a few times and moves Dean's right thigh up.

He feels the nudge of Cas' cock against his hole but instead of pushing in, Cas moves the head up and down, teasing the sensitive area between his balls and hole. Dean tenses. It's not really what he wants – what he – craves but it feels good anyway.

Then Cas stills, and Dean feels a tentative pressure on his hole. Cas pulls back and strokes his finger around the hole, everywhere but where Dean wants it to go. He whines into the tape.

Leaning over him, Cas tsks. “So eager, Dean. This will not be pleasant.”

Dean's cock twitches at those words and he hisses as Cas pulls on his nipple. A sharp rush of pain makes him grimace but is soon overshadowed by a wave of pleasure.

Cas grabs a tube of lube, flips the cap open and squeezes some onto his head. He strokes himself a few times, and sighs. Tossing the tube away, he eases down and pushes Dean's thigh away. He squeezes Dean's ass and sighs, “Can't wait to get inside of you.”

Cas makes good on his promise. All Dean gets is a warning, the head of Cas' cock between his cheeks, then Cas grabs his hips and pushes inside.

Delicious pain blooms and Dean pulls at the ropes as his heels digs into the mattress. Dean throws his head back in abandon and it feels so damn good but Cas's big hands on his waist pull him back onto his cock.

Cas spears his fingers through Dean's hair. “Good?”

Dean nods as much as Cas' fingers allow him.

Cas moves his hips in long, smooth thrusts and Dean relishes in the feeling of being full. A thin sheen of sweat coats his body and his heart is beating fast. His cock weeps, dribbles of precum pooling at the base and down his balls.

It's as if Cas knows. He smirks as he grabs Dean's cock with his other hand. “Are you feeling neglected? It's not enough to be full, you crave more?” He moves his thumb over Dean's thick, bloodfilled head, red and needy, and slowly spreads precum around.

Pleasure pools in his groin and together with Cas' cock lazily fucking him, Dean is in heaven. His cock pulses in Cas' skilled hands, and for a brief moment Dean closes his eyes in ecstasy, but a hard pull on his scalp brings him back.

Dean tries to arch up and meet Cas with each thrust. His eyes are pleading because how can he have enough when Cas is a galaxy waiting to be explored? How can Dean have enough when Cas undoes him slowly, finding secrets lost even to Dean himself?

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. I love the way you clench around me,” Cas breathes as he lets go of Dean.

Dean can hear that Cas is close in how he exhales, in his deep grunts and how he drives faster into him.

He wishes that he could touch Cas but figures he had it coming (not in the literal sense yet, but fuck, he's close).

Cas digs his hand into Dean's hip while his right hand spears into Dean's hair again. He pulls Dean's head back roughly and pain prickles against his scalp. Cas doesn't let up but keeps Dean's head still with an iron-grip. Pure desire takes hold of Dean, and he's so damn close, he can almost taste it.

Cas fucks Dean hard now, and each drive pushes Dean backward, causing another painful pull at Dean's hair. His asshole flutters and he clenches hard around Cas' cock.

“Mm, just like that,” Cas grunts.

Dean pushes out air forcefully through his nose and grimaces. Cas' hand by his hip is almost bruising and his cock hits Dean just in the right spot. Just a while longer. If the damn tape was away, Dean would plead for more, _more_ , but all he can do now is grunt and moan, his sounds muted instead of being screams of ecstasy.

His shoulders are not aching, not yet, and Dean pulls at the bonds, just to test them. Still no give. Dean is utterly trapped. His cock twitches; he' can't remember when he was this hard, this excited.

One, two, and three thrusts, and Dean yelps as Cas' hand in his hair tightens.

Cas stills as he comes. Warm cum spurts inside Dean and Cas keeps fucking him until he comes down from the high of orgasm.

He slips out of Dean and he's a vision to behold. Dark hair tousled, lips parted as he exhales and he radiates contentedness, like a cat bathing in the sun. Dean almost expects to hear a purr, but what he gets is a rumble instead.

“I think we're finished now.”

Dean shakes his head once, desperate to come.

Cas pulls away the tape.

“Cas, please... please, let me come.” His voice is hoarse from disuse.

Cas bends over him, his strong body covering Dean's. It's so damn hot and Dean pushes his hips up, begging Cas with his body.

“No.”

“Please. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry about the water. Uh, ice.”

Cas nods once. “You have until the count of ten. The rest is up to you.”

Dean is confused for a second but understanding settles as Cas scoots down. He grabs Dean's cock and it's not even a tight grip. Goddammit. His heart is trying to escape his ribcage and he pleads again. “Please, Cas, I'll be good. Just fuck me some more – “

“One.”

Sonofabtich. Dean arches his hips upward, and his cock slides in and out of Cas' hand.

“Two.”

It's not enough. Dean almost cries from sheer, fucking frustration.

“Three.”

Dean thrusts up and down, trying to find a good angle. Need still courses through him and his dick is pounding in rhythm with his heart.

“Four.”

There. He angles his hips just right and ignores the strain on his back, it's just a couple of seconds anyway.

“Five.”

Dean fucks Cas' hand, thrusting up and needing more. “Cas...”

Cas looks at him and tilts his head to the side. He arches his brow in playful confusion. “Six.”

Fucking hell. Dean's thighs burn but he keeps moving.

“Seven.”

Finally, the familiar heat crescendos.

“Eight.”

Dean whimpers. He's so damn close. He tries to move just a tad more to get the right angle despite the constraints of the ropes. There. Dean fucks Cas' hand like a madman,

“Nine.”

It's not enough, not when Cas could tighten his fist and grip Dean's cock, press his thumb over the head but it's something and Dean is so mad with desire that he'll take something over nothing.

Cas moves his hand just an inch.

Dean clamps his mouth shut as he reaches his peak.

“Ten.” And Cas' hand is gone.

His sharp protest is interrupted as Dean comes. It's not enough, just a blaze of fire when he was on his way to a goddamn inferno but at least he managed to come. His cock twitches as come spurts out and all too soon the pleasurable feeling is gone.

Dean relaxes his body and licks his dry lips.

“Tell me, what that pleasurable?”

Dean grins. “It was OK.”

Cas lets out an amused laugh. “And you know what I can do, how good I can make you feel?”

“Yeah... I know.”

Cas moves around Dean and unties him.

Dean grimaces as blood rushes back to his shoulders. Cas' hands are gentle as they massage his muscles. “I'm sorry, Cas... for pushing when you said no.”

“I accept your apology. If you behave and remember this, you might be allowed to come next time. But you did good today, Dean. I forgive you.” Cas bends over and kisses him softly.

Dean smiles at those words. He did good. And he _feels_ good. Knowing that Cas follows through always grounds him.

“I need another shower. “

“Mm, that you do.” Cas' fingers trail down Dean's chest lazily. “Still want to read afterward?”

Dean grins and pulls Cas in for a kiss. “Sure. As long as it isn't _The Good Bee.”_


End file.
